


Viewing

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion over a painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> Based on this: http://jeanenjolras.tumblr.com/post/61668756922/sathinfection-obscurecaconym-gauzythreads

"When was this painted?" Antoine wrinkled his nose. "I’m not even in it."

"A travesty that. I think we both were out," Grantaire supplied, tilting his head this way and that. "I don’t recognize the model, do you?"

"Isn’t that you up there?" Antoine wondered aloud, pointing at the rather tragic figure in the top corner. "And I am almost certain that model is a man that the artist added breasts to."

"No. We were off getting testing wine in the north, don’t you remember? It’s no surprise if you don’t. You were very drunk." Grantaire leaned forward towards the canvas. "I think that Bernard. He always did have feminine hips, didn’t he?"

"Hush, you’ll make me jealous."


End file.
